ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackson
Brad Jackson (born April 13, 1971 in Rotterdam, Netherlands) is an American professional e-wrestler currently contracted to both Full Throttle Wrestling and the Texas-based Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF). He also makes paid appearances with Millennium Wrestling Alliance (MWA). He was formerly signed with Elite Wrestling Champions (EWC) as well as the World Wrestling Alliance. He is the current MWA World Heavyweight Champion and the CWF United States Champion. Professional Career ' '''South Florida Classic Wrestling (1993-1997) ' Jackson began his wrestling career on the local independent circuit based out of Miami, Florida, in a short-lived regional promotion called South Florida Classic Wrestling (SFCW). Wrestling under first the moniker of "Stonewall" Jackson and later as "The Darkness", Jackson floundered until finding his niche when he discovered his natural talent for taking a beating. This led to several injuries, none of which were severe enough to sideline the budding superstar. It was during the rehabbing of one of these injuries that Jackson met a man named William "Wild Bill" Reed- a former wrestling superstar who offered to take Jackson under his wing, and mold him into a real 'wrassler'. 'World Class Wrestling Federation (1997, 1999-2002) ' Upon signing with the World Class Wrestling Federation (WCWF) in 1997, two full years before they made the leap to international status from being a regional Texas promotion, Jackson found himself injured in his very first arena match, when a botched fall from scaffolding left him with damage to his back. ' Re-signing with WCWF in early 1999, after two hellish years of rehabilitation, Jackson found himself a place where his tenacity wouldn't be rewarded, or even recognized until he finally won his first title belt in late 2001. One of the biggest swerves in the industry occurred a few months later when Jackson turned on his best friend in the WCWF, Larry Gowan, costing him the Cruiserweight Championship. A new, darker Brad Jackson had emerged, finding him instant success with the fans, and the bookers alike. As the months passed, Brad faded from the limelight, despite protests from WCWF management, who wanted nothing more than to push him into superstardom. Instead Jackson disappeared from the American wrestling scene, opting to move overseas to London, England, working with WCWF's UK promotion, under the tutelage of Nathanial Duke. Here he remained for the better part of the next year, until suddenly returning to the US, immediately asking for his release from WCWF. It is rumored that he met a redheaded woman while working there, and that things ended badly, prompting his desire to vanish from the limelight and cut his ties with WCWF. This rumor would later prove to be true when several taped segments for WCWF UK shows were revealed, highlighting a woman who went by the name of Aurora De'Viant. With a lapse in his contract, they allowed him to wrestle elsewhere, while still being listed on the WCWF roster. '''Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (2002-2003) ' In mid-2002, Jackson joined another promotion, this one called the Super Athletes Wrestling Federation (SAWF) at the urging of his trainer Wild Bill Reed. This would prove to be a pivotal point in his career, as this was where he met the woman who changed his life for the worse, Kaitlynn "Kitty Mac" McIntyre. After a whirlwind romance that found the two on the road bound for Vegas, they eloped, telling nobody in the SAWF locker room. Readily accepted into the premier faction, The New Breed, he accepted the way of the Order of Hunters: Hunt or be hunted... unfortunately, Brad took this to heart, and betrayed his mentor, and tag team partner at Bad Blood PPV in March 2003, turning on TNB, joining instead with their bitter rivals, the original Hunting Grounds. It would be less than a month later, that Brad seized control of Hunting Grounds, nearly killing former leader, Jedah Arcador in the process. While employed with SAWF, Jackson was able to wrestle overseas, working primarily in Japan under the tutelage of famed legend Hyabusa. During Jackson's absence within the North American branch of the company, Kitty continued to play the role of femme fatale, involving herself with some of the biggest names in the industry at the time, including the former champion Kazen Croix and Stanley Schwartz-Rottonbottom. This culminated in one of the bloodiest feuds of the promotion's history when Jackson and Schwartz-Rottonbottom clashed in a steel cage, 60-minute time limit match that occurred in the middle of a trailer park. This match signaled the end of Jackson's SAWF career, with an ending that saw Jackson vanish in a cloud of smoke as part of a supernatural angle. Jackson was inducted into the Hall of Fame for his win/loss record, as well as possession of several of the most prestigious belts within the company. Global Wrestling (2002-2003) ' While still employed with SAWF, Jackson also worked with Global (GW) as Jackson Duisternis (Darkness), going back to his original ring name from SFCW to avoid complications with the Jackson persona in SAWF. Here he floundered, never really finding a niche, despite several epic rivalries with future greats Christian Zenith and Brick. Jackson and Kaitlynn managed to continue their on-screen rivalry, while still managing to keep their real life marriage out of the media. During this time, Kaitlynn had a successful run with the company although it was short-lived as an attack outside of wrestling led to her losing a baby she wasn't aware that she was pregnant with. Seeking to capitalize on the emotional aspect, GW attempted to turn this into a storyline, pitting Jackson against Kaitlynn as her former lover and stalker. Thankfully it didn't really get off the ground before the pair left the company. '''Freedom Wrestling (2003-2004) ' Following Jackson's retirement from SAWF, he was recruited into Freedom Wrestling, a new hybrid promotion that was the brainchild of Chris Davis. While employed with Freedom, Jackson captured the Independent Title in his second match. He also feuded quite heavily with a man who called himself Kinslayer, carrying on the supernatural angle that had begun in SAWF. Unfortunately the success enjoyed in this promotion would be short-lived as it closed its doors in May of 2004. '''World Class Wrestling Federation (2003-2006) Jackson returned to the place that made him a household name, immediately jumping back into the spotlight by joining the Fate Trifecta with Nathanial Duke and Shawn Stevens, taking the promotion by storm. Jackson went on to prove the nay-sayers wrong by capturing the Hardcore title several times that year, as well as managing to hold every other belt. Jackson won the World Heavyweight Title, the elusive prize that he'd been after since 1997. He went on to hold the belt for 275 days, a record that still stands to this day. Despite his success, Jackson was unhappy living in the shadow of Nathanial Duke, and as a result, after losing the belt to "The Prodigy" Nate Sanders, Jackson appeared on live television in the other promotion he was working with, and burned his WCWF contract, effectively burning the last bridge of his past. Pro Championship Wrestling (2005-2006) ' Jackson, feeling complacent with his position within WCWF, decided to sign with yet another up and coming promotion, this one recommended to him by Wild Bill Reed. It was here that Jackson met Spiral- the man who would go on to become his career nemesis. Personal differences came between Jackson and Kitty during this time, and the couple filed for divorce in November of 2005, citing irreconcilable differences. Despite the split, the two remained in contact, right through to Jackson's eighth World Title win of his career, in the Terrordome against longtime nemesis Spiral at the last televised Pay-Per-View event for the now defunct promotion. '''Elite Superstar Wrestling (2006-2007) ' Following the collapse of PCW, Jackson found himself back on the unemployment line, without the familiar territory of WCWF to fall back on. This led to him signing with ESW, where he went on to win the ninth World Title of his career, nearly defeating his previous record in WCWF by maintaining a strangle hold of more than 225 days as the top competitor. Once again Jackson found himself on the wrong side of backstage politics, and left the promotion after making his affair with the owner's wife (Shane Sanders) into public knowledge. For a few months Jackson drifted, looking for a place to call home as he worked single appearance deals with many of the independent and regional federations throughout the midwest. 'Fantasy Wrestling Federation (2007) ' In April of 2007, at the request of ESW-alumni Ross Walker, Jackson joined FWF with the intent to be part of Walker's team in an upcoming War Games match. In his first match with the company, Jackson was put against Matthew "The Raven" Knox, defeating him for the Television Championship. Jackson lasted with the promotion until August, feuding with Knox as well as then-World Champion Pain before being a key member of Ross Walker's team in the War Games match despite their loss. He cited a lack of competition and his own ESW World Championship reign as reasons he couldn't focus on FWF although his feud with Pain would carry briefly over into ESW in the following months. 'Pro-Wrestling X (2006-2007) ' While wrestling with Elite Superstar Wrestling, Jackson moved to part-time, and began working for Pro-Wrestling X based out of Crown Point, Indiana after being invited there by an old wrestling acquaintance named Madison Evens. Almost immediately, Jackson locked horns with up-and-comer Dylan Greenwood, initially siding with Greenwood and Madison Evens as part of a four-man tag team match. The tension between the two mounted when Jackson took a leave for personal reasons, only to return a month later to find that Evens had been injured. Blaming Greenwood for the unfortunate accident, Jackson made it his personal vendetta to make the British grappler suffer. This led to the pair feuding right up to the moment the federation closed its doors in December 2007, with Jackson as the World Heavyweight Champion. 'No Limits Championship Wrestling (2006) ' During his brief hiatus from PWX in the fall of 2006, Jackson worked a brief stint with NLCW (from September to November of 2006) in which he captured the NLCW Hardcore Championship twice. Upon losing the highly contested belt to Phil Castle, Jackson took his leave from the company after his probationary period, citing a lack of competition as his reasoning, despite a very public blowup over the treatment of then-girlfriend Shane Sanders in the women's division. 'High Impact Wrestling Federation (2007-2008) ' Upon returning to the squared circle, Jackson found himself on the fast lane to the top of the heap in the High Impact Wrestling Federation (HIWF) in which he maintained a stranglehold on the coveted World Heavyweight Championship from November 2007 to April 2008. While wrestling with HIWF, Jackson also reconnected with a former flame, Chicago-born wrestler Georgie Nickles. The two formed an undefeated tag team called Anarchy Associated, and then went on to expand into a stable called Vae Victis with Spiral and Ally Braddock. This was short lived as Spiral grew weary of Jackson's self-centered actions, and attacked Jackson prior to their scheduled match, putting him through a glass table- a move that forced Jackson to vacate the title, and very nearly lose his life. Following a brief hiatus in which Jackson eloped with Nickles, he attempted to reclaim his top spot, only to be slapped in the face with adversity as his young bride was thought to have been killed in a car accident the night before his scheduled title re-match, Georgie however survived, unbeknownst to Jackson at the time. Jackson short-circuited during the match, attacking former friend and ally David "Bones" McCoy after McCoy pinned Cory Hatred to win the World Heavyweight Title. HIWF collapsed soon after, and both Jackson and Spiral promptly vanished from the wrestling scene. The whole situation was later revealed by Georgie to have been part of a sick and twisted plan to keep Jackson from ever getting to the top of HIWF again. 'New Legends of Wrestling (2008) ' Following the loss of the World Championship in HIWF, Jackson sought to reinvent himself, joining NLW in the spring of 2008. He briefly feuded with Draco and befriended Aphrodisia Jordan before parting ways with the company to return to HIWF for one last attempt to regain his championship. 'GCW (2007-2009) ' In June of 2007, Jackson joined GCW at the invitation of former Global acquaintance Christian Zenith. Although he fueded early on with several champions, including Jay Terror and Shaman, he failed to capture any gold with the company in his first run. As a result, he grew frustrated and sided with Steven Caldera as part of a faction called The Movement. Despite his alliance with power, Jackson continued to flounder, never really reaching the Main Event spotlight he craved. Notable feud for this two-year run with the company involved an epic rivalry with Garbage Bag Johnny that began at Worldwide 105 in February of 2009 and continued right until Jackson's request for release from the company in June of 2009 following his loss to GBJ at Rampage 2009. 'World Wrestling Alliance: American Wrestling Federation (2008-2009) ' Jackson managed to stay off the radar for a few months, before signing with the AWF, which was formerly a part of the World Wrestling Alliance. He quickly proved his worth in the company, capturing the Tag Team titles with David "Bones" McCoy as well as finding himself in contention for the Justice Title, which he won at the International Wars alliance Pay-Per-View by defeating current champion Zortalk in a brutal matchup. AWF folded a few months later, with Jackson still in possession of the top belt. From there Jackson went on to become a free agent within the Alliance, moving into contention for the World Heavyweight Title, which he won in March of 2009 by defeating Cobra. Jackson went on to lose the title to Edward White after successfully defending it against Eduardo Domingo. 'Elite Wrestling Champions (2008) ' Working a cross-promotional deal, Jackson wrestled for both the regional Minnesota based AWF, as well as touring the nation while working occasional matches with EWC. This led to one of the most electric feuds of Jackson's career with Xavier Cage (who believed himself to be a reincarnation of Heath Ledger's Joker). The two fought over the most coveted position in the company, with Jackson coming out on top, only to fail in capturing the Legendary Championship belt as his Pay-Per-View match against the current champion Liam Alexander ended with a draw. This led to Jackson leaving the company without renewing his contract. 'No Limits Championship Wrestling (2008) ' While employed with EWC, Jackson also returned to NLCW to compete in the yearly Random Roulette Tag Tournament in which he was paired with Tanya Black. The two dominated the competition and went on to capture the Tag Team Titles in August of 2008. Once again, Jackson left after a few months, shortly after defending and losing the belts in October of 2008. 'Global Combat Wrestling (2008-2009) ' In December of 2008, Jackson followed romantic interest Ryann Hardy into Global Combat Wrestling (GCW) where he immediately found himself feuding with Mark Chapman and Kameron Chase. Jackson went undefeated until the promotion closed in January of 2009. His last televised match was a Main Event in which he defeated Saint Magnum. 'Pro Wrestling Elite/WCWF Merger (2008-2009) ' During the final days of WCWF, Jackson returned and competed with the promotion from August thru to January of 2009, having brief feuds with Kid Anarchy and Gregory Bartlett. When WCWF closed its doors in early 2009, the majority of its talent signed with PWE. Jackson had already been working paid appearances with the company at the behest of Ryann Hardy, even forming an alliance with her and then-boyfriend Bartlett. In December of 2008, Hardy and Jackson formed a tag team called Anarchy Associated, using it to cover up their budding romance although it quickly became public knowledge. During this time, Bartlett disappeared from PWE briefly (Ryann believed that Bartlett had died) so the pair made their relationship public only to have it blow up in their faces. Upon Bartlett's return to PWE, the two immediately ended up at odds over a tournament to crown the World Champion. Jackson took his leave from PWE in the midst of the tournament, unable to stand the destruction of WCWF's legacy. This cowardly move allowed Bartlett to get a bye into the next round of the tournament. 'No Limit Wrestling Federation (2009) ' Following the collapse of GCW, Jackson moved on to another upstart promotion called NLWF in which he had a brief feud with "Iceman" Keith Cunningham in a best of 3 series involving the North American Championship. In the first match, Jackson won the title, although his wrist was broken by Cunningham. Jackson defended the belt but lost it two weeks later in the first defense. Citing disgust with being forced to work while injured, Jackson parted ways with the company. 'World Wrestling Alliance: Hudson River Wrestling (2009) ' Following the collapse of AWF, Jackson signed with HRW, keeping his employment within the World Wrestling Alliance. Jackson went on to have a few lackluster matches in this promotion before it closed due to restructuring within the Alliance. Annoyed with the lack of stability within the company, Jackson opted not to remain within the alliance, despite offers to have a rematch against former rival Cobra within the Eastern branch of the company. 'Old School Wrestling (2009) ' Never being the type to keep tied to one place, Jackson also began a pay-per-appearance deal with OSW in May of 2009, making his intentions known at the Cold Fury Pay-Per-View event when he interrupted the current World Heavyweight Champion's in ring celebration. This led to a brief feud between Broadband and Jackson, which ended in a brutal match at the following Pay-Per-View, High Voltage in which Jackson captured the World Heavyweight Title. Unfortunately for Jackson, his dreams of supremacy were short lived, as the promotion filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy prior to Jackson's second World Title defense at the August Road Heat Pay-Per-View event against rival Johnny Suicide. 'No Limits Championship Wrestling (2009) ' In August of 2009, Jackson made two paid appearances in NLCW, competing in a battle royal event and then facing Carmine Vestieri in a highly-controversial match. Despite being offered a contract, Jackson once again refused to sign on the dotted line, citing disgust with the shoot filled with personal attacks that Vestieri did for their match as the reasoning. '''Millennium Wrestling Alliance (2008-2010) In December of 2008, Jackson made a huge impact at the Rising Sons Pay-Per-View event in Tokyo after airing several weeks of cryptic promotional videos on MWA programming. Upon entering the company, alongside his girlfriend Ryann Hardy and another ally named John Ojeda, the trio caused mayhem until Ojeda was released from the company. Jackson and Ryann formed a successful tag team from the ashes of their ill-fated stable, keeping the Anarchy Associated name. During the first two months of 2009, Jackson feuded with former friend and ally Larry Gowan, eventually injuring Gowan and costing him his contract within the company. Jackson also injured Allen Saunders. These heinous acts led to an epic feud with Jackie Sweets, aided in part by Jackson's somewhat stalkerish obsession with Jackie's wife Starlett. Winning all of the titles within his first year with the company, Jackson chose not to renew his contract in the fall of 2010 and moved on to greener pastures. Some speculate this departure from one of the promotions that made his career was due to the retirement of Jackie Sweets while others blame the crumbling of Jackson's relationship with Ryann Hardy. Jackson admitted that his actual departure from the company was due to post-traumatic stress brought on following a company-wide cruise in July of 2010 that was later dubbed the "Voyage of the Damned" in which terrorists attempted to sieze control of the ship and several wrestlers lost their lives. Jackson himself was nearly killed and took a bullet for a fellow wrestler. Following this incident, Jackson entered therapy for what was believed to be post-traumatic stress and requested his leave from the company in the fall of 2010. Jackson made the top ten in a list of the fifty greatest wrestlers in MWA history and was then inducted into the MWA Hall of Fame as part of the class of 2011. Pro-Wrestling X (2009-2010) In December of 2009, Jackson returned to Crown Point, hoping to seek revenge against former rivals Michael Norcia and Tyler Boyd. Unfortunately both wishes were denied, although Jackson did face Norcia in his first return match with the revamped promotion. He went on to capture the World Heavyweight Title (renamed the PWX Championship) by defeating former rival Ness after losing to him in the tournament finals to crown the first champion. Finding himself on the wrong side of backstage friction between Tyler Graves was a major catalyst in Jackson's dissatisfaction with the company. Shortly after losing the World title for the second time to Brian Hollywood, and on the heels of the announcement that PWX was going to join the WWA Alliance, Jackson took his leave from the promotion due to his post-traumatic stress disorder (despite the penalty for failure to fulfill his year long contract). Elite Wrestling Champions (2009-2010) Following the closure of OSW, Jackson found himself back on the road. A call from a friend led to Jackson's return to the Washington DC based promotion, nearly a year after his abrupt departure from their ring. Undefeated for several months in his return, Jackson's first noteworthy match was at the Criminal Minds Pay Per View event on October 31, 2009 in which he defeated Allison Wright for the Intensity Championship, finally earning his first taste of championship gold within the company. Jackson's run with the company would involve a few notable matches with members of Revolution X as well as a match against veteran Jake Raines in which Jackson earned his first loss since returning back to the company. At the end of January 2010, Jackson's on-again/off-again girlfriend Ryann Hardy joined the roster (wrestling under the name Ryann Hart) and found herself receiving unwanted attention from Bryan Deas. This led to Jackson requesting a match, and beating Deas senseless within the ring. Moving on, Jackson was forced to finally defend his Intensity Championship on the grandest stage of them all, in Toronto, Canada at the Critical Mass Pay Per View event against Eric Andrews, leading to Jackson's second loss within the company (and the loss of the Championship belt). Unfortunately Jackson's ride to the top of EWC was halted when the promotion was closed by owner Alexander Stryfe in April of 2010 for personal reasons. High Octane Wrestling (2010-2011) In October of 2010, despite ongoing mental health problems, Jackson felt the itch to return to the ring. He reached out to a former acquaintance in James Varga and ended up signing with the Chicago-based promotion in October of 2010. Immediately catching the eye of Lee Best, Jackson was invited to join the Best Alliance after his second successful match with the company. He enjoyed an impressive win streak that continued from October thru to the loss of his first championship belt in February of 2011 against Mark O'Neal. Following an attack at the hands of former stablemate David Black, Jackson was tossed from The Best Alliance and grew angry with the company, trying to get himself fired. During this tumultous time, Jackson was also employed with CPW, where he was making bi-weekly appearances in the Los Angeles-based regional promotion, despite his exclusivity contract with HOW. These actions led to an intense feud with Mike Best that ended with Jackson renewing his contract with stipulations that he remain with the company thru to ICONIC in December of 2011 simply so he could secure a rematch against Mike for the ICON title. In October of 2011, Jackson competed in Rumble At The Rock, which led to him being locked in a solitary confinement cell at the historical landmark Alcatraz prison. Jackson failed to win the match against fellow rivals Jace Parker Davidson, Scottywood, Mike Best and Rhys Townsend. Three days after winning back the ICON Championship at ICONIC, Jackson was fired and humiliated in the ring for breach of contract. During this time Jackson also renewed his vows with estranged wife Ryann Hardy in August of 2011, although the couple had split by December, following Jackson's increasing paranoia after being locked in solitary confinement. NastyPro Wrestling (2011) Following his win in the first Nasty 8 Tournament, Jackson went on to capture the Nasty National Championship title in a glass light tube cage match against Johnny Knuckles. He held the belt through several successful defenses against Kaylyn J. Evans and Jason Kash before the promotion folded. Catholic Panda Wrestling (2011-2012) In February of 2011, Jackson signed a contract with the Los Angeles-based promotion run by Valerie Belmont (following Belmont's departure from HOW), hoping to reclaim his tag team glory with blood-brother Alexander McIntyre as Midnight Society. The pair captured the CWC Tag Team titles in the summer of 2011 and successfully defended them twice. Jackson was completely undefeated in CPW until its closure in March of 2012. Jackson also represented CPW in CWC's Ascension tournament, falling to SCW's Doug E. Fresh in the third round. GCW (2011-2012) In November of 2011, Jackson returned to GCW, seeking a return to a familiar stomping ground as he was growing restless in his current promotion. This time, Jackson enjoyed a successful run which began with him winning the American Dream at WorldWide 156 in December of 2011. Cashing in the guaranteed title shot for the US Championship at the following event on January 10, 2012, Jackson won the title in spectacular heel fashion after then-champion Alex Redding had just competed in a hellacious tag team match against Vivica J. Valentine and Aimz. Jackson held the belt until March 17, 2012 at which time he lost the belt to Aimz at the Dangerous Games Pay-Per-View event. Later that night, Jackson would go on to enter the Dangerous Games battle royal as the 11th entrant and win the event, securing himself a future World Title shot against champion Johnny Borealis. Unfortunately Jackson never actually received this opportunity as GCW closed its doors before Worldwide 160 aired (the event was supposed to take place on June 27, 2012 in Columbus, Ohio). Pro-Wrestling FRONTIER (2012) In March on 2012, Jackson signed a contract to wrestle in the UK for FRONTIER. Since his debut on March 18th in Oxford, Jackson remained undefeated in singles matches until the Homecoming show on July 22nd. He was included as part of the battle royal for the GFC World Championship at Battle Dome and despite starting the match as the second competitor, was the last man eliminated by then-champion Gabriel Gambino prior to Gambino losing to William Wallace. Jackson went on to defeat Gambino to secure the next title shot against Wallace at the anniversary show in June. Unfortunately Jackson's dreams of yet another title belt to add to his collection went up in smoke during the highly controversial match that occurred during the muddy Isle of Wight Festival when Wallace got himself disqualified from the match, earning Jackson a win, but not the title he so deeply coveted. A no-disqualification rematch was announced for the following July 8th show scheduled to take place in Liverpool. Jackson won this match, capturing the coveted championship and running Wallace out of the promotion. His time on top, however, would be short-lived as his impressive winning streak would be shattered by Aaron Arcadian in a non-title match at the following show. On August 5th, 2012, Jackson defended the title in London against former MWA-alumni CJ Osborne and lost. Following the match, Jackson attacked Osborne's wife, who had just signed a contract earlier in the evening. Jackson was released from his contract for failure to appear at his next booking against Aaron Arcadian. TRUE eWrestling (2012) In August of 2012, Jackson made appearances with fledgling superpromotion TRUE, having marginal success in which he became the number one contender for the World Championship. Unfortunately, the company only made it to its fourth televised show before closing its doors following the September 28th Adrenaline broadcast. At this show Jackson competed in a tag team match with rival Scott Stevens against Mark Devereaux and current World Champion Justin "Stormm" Michaels. The match ended in a count-out victory for Devereaux and Michaels as the team of Jackson and Stevens fell apart in a brawl outside the ring. Sex & Violence Wrestling (2011-2012) Following his firing from HOW, Jackson appeared on the final SVW event of 2011 (New Year's Revolution) where he attacked Nathan MacFarlane with a baseball bat at the behest of then-owner Anthony Gambini. This led to a months-long feud that finally ended at Extreme Prejudice in May of 2012 when Jackson and current wife Alyvia defeated Nathan in a handicap match that also secured Jackson a coveted position in the Legendary faction run by Alexander Stryfe. In January of 2012, Jackson's divorce from Ryann Hardy was finalized and he began to date Alyvia Nouvelle. The two were quickly inseperable and wed on Valentine's Day after only a month of courtship. Jackson took Lyv under his wing and began to train her to wrestle, finally debuting their tag team Deus Ex Machina at Extreme Prejudice. On July 1st, 2012, in front of a sold-out crowd in the Staples Center in Los Angeles, Jackson won a battle royal involving more than 20 superstars. This gave him what had been dubbed the "Midas Touch Contract", awarding the self-proclaimed Mechanical Animal a title shot of his choosing at any time. In August of 2012, Lyv requested her release from the company upon discovering she was pregnant. This effectively dissolved the tag team (they only had one match in which they lost to The Natural Disasters Strike & Lyn Dallins when Alyvia was pinned). At the Ground Zero Pay-Per-View event on October 28, 2012, Jackson interfered in the Main Event, costing then-champion "Triple-X" Rexxx the match, awarding the title to Nikkii Spainhower. Jackson chose not to cash in his Midas Touch Contract at that time. Following a tag team win over Leo Apollo and Chris Strike (with Sabra as his partner), Jackson chose not to renew his contract with SVW, parting ways with the company. He later commented on his personal blog that this was due to backstage politics and his sporadic booking schedule. Mechanical Rhetoric 01-15-2013 Millennium Wrestling Alliance (2012-2013) In June of 2012, Jackson returned to the MWA to take part in the Nemesis Pay-Per-View event as a secret entrant in a wild card battle royal. The winner of this match would become the last entrant in the Hellmouth Main Event to crown the new World Champion. Jackson was unfortunately eliminated by his old nemesis Kacy Knight. Knight went on to claim the championship later that night. Jackson opted to remain with the company and was later entered into the Heritage Trail tournament to crown a new Heritage Champion. During the semi-final round, Jackson was eliminated in a three way match against Jason Wright and Reiver when he was knocked out of the ring. Hitting his head on the barrier, Jackson received a concussion which led to him being unable to break up Wright's pinfall. At Old School Anarchy (the October PPV), Jackson competed in an Any Given Night match for the vacated World Championship against the rest of the roster, once again failing to capture the title as he was eliminated by Glory Braddock. Jackson cemented himself as the de facto #1 contender to the title, earning himself a one-on-one shot against Braddock at the Rising Sons Pay-Per-View event which took place on December 31, 2012 in Tokyo. Jackson took Braddock to the very edge, managing to eke out an 11th hour victory in the very same venue where he won the World Championship for his previous reign. Championship Wrestling Federation (2012-2013) Growing increasingly bored with his sporadic schedule with SVW, Jackson signed a contract with Texas-based CWF in June of 2012. While trolling former CWF Champions on Twitter, Jackson managed to spark a feud with Ronny Ramirez, who he was scheduled to face in his debut match. Despite many saying that he would lose, Jackson went toe-to-toe against Ramirez and despite the match being declared a double disqualification, managed to impress many within the company. In his second match with the company, Jackson was included on the day of the show in a four-way match-up to declare the next contender to the US Championship in which he obliterated his competition. At the No Man's Land Pay-Per-View event, Jackson and "Wildfire" Tommy McMaster clashed for the US Championship in what would later be dubbed a match of the year contender. While Jackson was not successful in capturing the title, he did earn the respect of McMaster, which led to them teaming against Triple X and Shane Spencer on the following Loaded. The team, dubbed #FireDamage by the CWF fanbase (over the Twitter social media network), emerged successful, leading to speculation of the formation of a new tag team. After a disappointing loss to Lex Collins, Jackson went on to face McMaster in the much-anticipated rematch at Countdown To Destuction. On December 23rd, 2012, in front of a sold out crowd inside London's O2 Arena, Jackson captured the CWF US Championship in what some critics have dubbed one of the "most violent matches in the last decade of professional wrestling". Full Throttle Wrestling (2013) Jackson made his first appearance in FTW during a series of vignettes that began airing on the New Year's Eve Divine Destiny Pay-Per-View. His first match came against self-professed villain Caleb Maddox at Rampage in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on January 18, 2013. Personal Life ''' A very private man, Jackson hates discussing his personal life beyond the cameras and the wrestling ring. He was born in Rotterdam, Netherlands to a single mother and didn't move to the United States until he was five years old. Adopted by his father, Jackson holds dual citizenship as both an American and Dutch citizen, although he currently resides in the United States for his professional wrestling career. He has been married five times over his professional wrestling career. The first was to Kaitlynn McIntyre and lasted from September 13, 2002 to November 20, 2005 (although the couple continued to date off and on for several years following, prior to Kaitlynn dating Alexander Stryfe). Jackson's second wife was Aurora De'Viant, and the union lasted less than a month before being annulled. His third wife was Georgie Nickles. The pair wed in April of 2008, and the union lasted little over a month before Nickles faked her own death. Jackson married long-time friend Ryann Hardy in February of 2009 but the pair split in April of 2010 over the death of the baby they were in the process of adopting. While employed with HOW, Jackson reconnected with Ryann, upon discovering she was several months pregnant with fraternal twins. Ryann gave birth to the twins Serenity Alexis and Phoenix James on February 27, 2011. The couple later renewed their vows in Hawaii in August of 2011. The relationship soon crumbled in December of 2011, following an acrimonious split over Ryann's desire to return to her recording career and Jackson's inability to maintain a monogamous relationship. Before the divorce was final, Jackson was already dating Alyvia Nouvelle, and once the ink was dry, he proposed to the young blonde. The couple were married on February 14, 2012 and are now expecting their first child. In August of 2012, Alyvia retired from professional wrestling after learning she was pregnant with the couple's first child. The baby is rumored to be due in the spring of 2013. '''In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Something Wicked ''(Inverted Double Underhook DDT/Unprettier) *''Darkest Hour'' (Inverted STF/Muta Lock) *''Therapy'' (Underhook Brainbuster Suplex/Michinoku Driver) Trademark Moves *''Welcome To The Machine'' (Machine Suplex/Windmill Suplex) *''Choke On This'' (Mandible Claw Chokeslam) *''Head Trip ''(Burning Hammer) primary finisher while working in Japan Historical Moves *''Ego Trip ''(Reverse Russian Legsweep) Jackson's original finisher *''Until It Sleeps ''(Psycho Driver II)'' secondary finisher during heel turn (2001 WCWF) *Wreckage ''(Off the Top Rope Back Elbow Drop) originally called AWOL with "Stonewall" Jackson persona ''(1996 and 2008) *Chaos Engine '''(Shoulder Mount Suplex) used in Global Wrestling (2003) '''Theme Music' ' '"Lies"' by'' Evanescence (Jax Remix) current "The Grudge" by Tool ''(Jax Remix) ''current Deus Ex Machina tag team theme ''(SVW) ''"Revolution Begins" by ''Arch Enemy (Anarchy Associated tag team/stable) ''"Counting Bodies Like Sheep" by A Perfect Circle (NLCW/LCW) "Demon Speeding" by ''Rob Zombie (ESW) ''"Of Wolf & Man" by Metallica (SAWF- Hunting Grounds faction) "Ich Will"' by ''Rammstein (SAWF- heel) '''"Voices" by Disturbed (SAWF- The New Breed faction) "Fear of the Dark" by'' Iron Maiden'' ''(WCWF/Global/PCW) ''"Song 2"' by ''Blur (early WCWF) '''"Mars: Bringer of War" by Gustav Holst (SFCW- "Stonewall" Jackson) '' '' Accolades and Accomplishments Wrestling Achivements *1993-2012 Douchebag of the Year Award. *X-Net Tournament of Champions 2006 WINNER *GTTOC finalist Caleb Andrews (2007) *King of Ultraviolence 2007 Tournament WINNER *CWC Tag Teag Champion Alexander McIntyre as Midnight Society Millennium Wrestling Alliance *World Heavyweight Championship (12-31-2012 to present) *Hall of Fame Inductee: Class of 2011 *Ranked in the Top Ten MWA Wrestlers of All Time *Millennium Championship (05-02-2010 to 07-10-2010) *World Heavyweight Championship (12-30-2009 to 03-14-2010) *World Heavyweight Championship (10-06-2009 to 10-31-2009) *Heritage Championship (05-11-2009 to 07-06-2009) *Tag Team Champion [w/Ryann Hardy as Anarchy Associated] (02-23-2009 to 5-22-2009) *title vacated due to lack of teams Championship Wrestling Federation *US Championship (12-23-2012 to present) Sin City Wrestling *Hardcore Championship (12-12-2012) *held title for 4:10 during hardcore scramble match Pro-Wrestling FRONTIER *GFC World Heavyweight Champion (07-08-2012 to 08-05-2012) Sex & Violence Wrestling *Midas Touch Battle Royal Winner 2012 GCW *American Dream 2011 WINNER *United States Championship (01-10-2012 to 03-17-2012) *Dangerous Games 2012 WINNER High Octane Wrestling *ICON Title (12-23-2011 to 12-28-2011) *LSD Title (12-13-2010 to 02-03-2011) *TV Title (03-21-2011 to 05-11-2011) *first holder *ICON Title (03-21-2011 to 05-26-2011) *Tag Team Championship Varga (11-22-2010 to 12-13-2010 and 04-17-2011 to 07-07-2011) *both reigns occurred while part of Best Alliance stable while titles were defended under Freebird rules. NastyPro Wrestling *Nasty National Championship (03-27-2011 to 10-16-2011) *first and only holder *Nasty 8 Tournament Winner *first event winner Elite Wrestling Champions'' ' *Intensity Championship (10-31-2009 to 03-26-2010) '''DXX: Recharged *DXX World Championship (as "Terrell Odom")++ Old School Wrestling *World Heavyweight Championship (06-28-2009 to 08-10-2009)' ' No Limit Wrestling Federation'' ' *North American Championship (01-31-2009 to 02-21-2009) '*first holder''' ''World Wrestling Alliance '' *AWF Justice Title (11-23-2008 to 01-23-2009)' ' *Alliance World Heavyweight Title (March to April 2009) High Impact Wrestling Federation ' *World Heavyweight Championship (11-25-2007 to 04-06-2008) *Tag Team Champion [w/Georgie Nickles as ''Anarchy Associated] *Tag Team Champion [w/ Alexander McIntyre as Immortalis Ademit (''would later become ''Midnight Society)] *North American Championship (08-25-2007 to 09-15-2007) *Pentagram Match 2007 winner ''No Limits Championship Wrestling *2008 Random Roulette Tournament Winner *NLCW Hardcore Champion (2x) *Tag Champion Tanya Black Pro-Wrestling X *PWX Championship (12-04-2009 to 12-21-2009 and 01-04-2010 to 01-25-2010) *World Heavyweight Championship (09-30-2007 to 12-01-2007) *Hybrid Championship (02-24-2007 to 03-31-2007) Fantasy Wrestling Federation *Television Championship (04-15-2007 to 05-18-2007) Elite Superstar Wrestling'' ' *World Heavyweight Championship (dates unknown)' ' '''Pro Championship Wrestling *World Heavyweight Championship (06-23-2006 to 08-18-2006) *Pure Championship (04-21-2006 to 05-03-2006) Limited Championship Wrestling (NLCW feeder fed) * Hardcore Champion Freedom Wrestling *Independent Championship (12-19-2003 to 03-15-2004) Super Athletes Wrestling Federation *Hall of Fame inductee 2004 *World Heavyweight Championship *US Championship *House Show Championship World Class Wrestling Federation *Hall of Fame inductee 2007 *Grand Slam Title holder *World Heavyweight Title (10-31-2004 to 3-27-2005)' ' *United States Heavyweight Championship (08-17-2004 to 08-31-2004 and 09-22-2004 to 11-21-2004) *King of Extreme Tournament winner 2004 *World Tag Team Champion Jester (06-24-2003 to 07-31-2003) *Hardcore Championship (04-13-2001 to 05-16-2001 and 01-07-2003 to 03-07-2003) Notes ++ Wasn't actually in this fed as this character, but the person who won the title did so using stolen Jackson promos. Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:Characters by birth year Category:1971 Category:1971 births Category:Characters by nationality Category:Dutch